Independent
by Natsuke
Summary: AU. Kagome used to work for Inuyasha. Now she owns her own business. Will she be independent from the hanyou? Or does fate have something else in store for the two business rivals? Rated for profanity and maybe future sexual innuendo..
1. Watch Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

****

**Independent **

**Chapter One **

**Watch Me**

* * *

  
A young raven-haired woman sat behind a desk, typing diligently on her laptop. Sapphire orbs skillfully floated side to side across the screen, viewing the product of what her swift hands had just introduced into the computer.  
  
A golden plate bearing the name 'Kagome Higurashi' sat near the edge of her desk in her not so tiny office. Behind her, past the glass panes , was a magnificent view of the sky….yes…she was on the highest floor the gargantuan building could offer…  
  
To her left yelling could be heard seeping dangerously from under her employer's office door.  
  
Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her though…just the same old morning routine, at the same time, everyday, for the past half a year.  
  
Still typing, and without looking up from her screen, she silently murmured.  
  
"Three….two…one."  
  
A flurry of silver burst out of the office to her left.  
  
"Fucking idiots!! Do they really expect me to support their company?!! They're just trying to mooch off of my shares…bloody hell! Where's my damn coffee?!" her manager snarled, his lip indiscreetly curled up in anger and disgust.  
  
Not once did she wince at the harshness in his tone. Heck…she's had to deal with it for quite some time now….  
  
Without a word she handed him the cup of already brewed coffee…oh yes, she was always prepared for problems like these. She always had a cup of her infamous coffee ready to soothe his daily outburst.  
  
He eagerly took the cup and savored every mouthful of the wonderful liquid. He set the cup back down without so much as a thank you or a compliment.  
  
That's ok…she was used to it…at least his anger visibly dissipated every time he drank her beverage…that was thanks enough in itself…  
  
He went about giving Kagome her tasks for the day, not looking at her once, while he sat there and picked at something underneath his nail.  
  
He wasn't trying to be mean or anything, or resentful for that matter…he just didn't really find the need to associate himself with his secretary of all people. There were many scandals that could come of it if they were to talk with one another.  
  
His last secretary and him had supposedly been in a very deep relationship that had in turn made the company suffer. What was her name? Oh yes…Kikyo…  
  
It had ended rather dreadfully, so it wasn't a surprise that he didn't want to make the same mistake again… and Kagome understood this.  
  
Although, she bet he probably didn't even know what she looked like…  
  
Sadly, she knew just about everything there was to know about his persona, but he knew nothing of hers.  
  
1. She knew for a fact that he could never keep a girlfriend for more than a week… 

2. He liked his coffee with one scoop of sugar, two scoops of crème, and a pinch of cinnamon.

3. He bit his pinky nail when he was nervous.

4. When he's in deep thought, he scratches those little puppy ears that sit atop his head.

5. And he was madly in love with instant ramen…  
  
After his to-do list was covered, he waved her off, without looking at her, and went back into his office.  
  
She should be angered at the fact that he didn't really have to do anything except take phone calls…  
  
She should be upset at the fact that she practically ran the company…  
  
She should be mad that her best friend Sango was the one who set her up with this job in the first place…  
  
But…she wasn't…heck, as long as it pays good…she's okay with it.

* * *

Lunch had come rolling by sooner than expected, and she had a tingly feeling in her gut.  
  
If it was one thing she knew, it was to trust her instinct.  
  
Every time she got this feeling, that meant something big was going to happen…  
  
She would just wait till whatever it was came and surprised her by biting her in the ass she supposed…  
  
Until then, she met up with Sango in the parking lot.  
  
Sango was roughly the same age as her, older by a few months, but still twenty-four nonetheless. She works at the same company as Kagome, just at a lower rank, but yet at the same time held power over Kagome's position.  
  
She's the employment manager, and she decides who gets hired, fired, and what their position will be. That's how Kagome had gotten her job. She had been having some hard times since her last boyfriend, Kouga had left her to pay for their apartment herself.  
  
And it was no small apartment…oh no…it was a pretty roomy, luxurious apartment…  
  
So…Sango gave Kagome the highest position at the company, knowing that she had the skills to run it on her own if ever given the chance.  
  
"Hey Kags, you'll never guess what happened! Do you remember that old man that you used to talk to at the city park?" she asked, her excitement gaining all of Kagome's attention.  
  
She just blinked a few times, before the memory of the old man sitting on an old bench registered in the confines of her brain.  
  
"Ohh yeah! The old man that always feeds the birds? I used to talk to him everyday in the morning during my jog through the park. Why, what about him?" Kagome asked, baffled as to why Sango would be talking about the old man.  
  
Her smile just kept getting brighter and brighter, "Well, he died last night!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened considerably, and her countenance showed every inch of her disbelief, "I don't think that's something to be smiling about Sango!!"  
  
Her heart lurched for the old man's sake… That's why she hadn't seen him at the park for about a week! He was sick!…  
  
She didn't even know his name, albeit he knew hers, but she still felt as if she had lost a loved one…  
  
Sango sighed as her smile slipped off of her face faster than a speeding bullet, "It's not like that at all…I'm actually very sorry about it really…but the thing I had to tell you is that he left a will saying that all of his belongings would be given to 'Kagome Higurashi'!" she finished.  
  
"Wha-what? What about his family? Why would he leave ME all of his things? But, I would be honored to accept his offerings…" she asked, her voice getting lower, almost whispering…  
  
"Well," she continued, " It states in his will that everyone, including his family, treated him as if he were a 'disgusting dog', and that you were the only one who ever treated him like he was a normal person and gave him a reason to carry on living…"  
  
There was silence as each of them thought about how horrible his life must have been.  
In an attempt to break the gloominess, Sango continued talking in a more happy tone.  
  
"What's got my pannies in bunch is the fact that he owned a dormant company, it was actually very successful until he just stopped working with it for some reason…but he still kept all of his shares…I must say, he's a very smart man indeed, he invested in so many different things such as cars, food, fashion…all the works! And now it's all yours!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Wow…my own company…" the blue eyed woman mumbled, clearly astonished.  
  
Who would have thought…  
  
She never even dreamed of having this much success placed in front of her on a silver platter…  
  
And she owed it all to a little old man who fed birds every morning at the local city park…  
  
"Now all you have to do is tell them your Kagome Higurashi, show them proof, and boom! You got your very own company! I wouldn't put it off though, there are companies that are already trying to get their hands on it if you don't stake your claim by midnight!"  
  
"I'll…I'll go right after work…"  
  
"Great! I'll come with you, and if you want, I'll give up my position here at Takahashi Corporations…after all, I can't work for my best bud's potential rival…" she said, her eyebrows raising in question.  
  
"You'd quit your job to come work for me?! What if it isn't successful?" Kagome spluttered.  
  
"Heck yeah I'd quit! Anyways, Inuyasha would chop my head off if he found out I was in cahoots with the 'enemy', or so to speak. And there is no way it wouldn't be successful, with all of those shares, even a blundering idiot like…Miroku…couldn't screw it up…"  
  
Sango kept blabbering with Kagome as they planned out the future of their rising business.  
  
By the time lunch was over they had everything all thought-out. Sango even came up with a few ideas for the clothing lines…she always did have a knack for fashion.  
  
This is where her life would change…  
  
And she would make a difference…  
  
A successful company run by a woman…  
  
All thanks to that old man…may kami guide his benevolent soul in the after life…

* * *

At the end of her slave-shift, Kagome began to gather all of her belongings together, like her laptop, utensils…notes, etc…  
  
She was absolutely nervous about what she was about to do…She had to tell her manager that she was going to quit…She cringed at the thought of Inuyasha biting her head off…  
  
After all of her things were put together, she just stood there quietly…  
  
She exhaled, trying to stop the nervous tremors coursing through her body, "Okay…I can do this…"  
  
Picking up her belongings, she strode over to the office door, unconsciously wringing her hands.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, waiting for permission to go in. It was silent for a few seconds before he finally said "Come in!"  
  
Preparing for the upcoming battle, she squared her shoulders before she finally stepped into his quiet abode and sat down in front of his enormous desk…  
  
He knew who it was, he could tell by her scent…  
  
"Well, what do you need? The company is going to close in a few minutes. Shouldn't you be clocking out?" he asked, not looking up to acknowledge her presence.  
  
She couldn't seem to find her voice…it was stuck in her throat, and if only she could fish it out right about now….  
  
When she finally did find it she was as nervous as ever as she stuttered in broken sentences.  
  
"What the hell do you want woman?!" he yelled, obviously irritated at his secretary's lack of speech.  
  
The anger that flared inside of her was all she needed to calm her nerves, "I just wanted to tell you that I will no longer be working for you."  
  
He didn't seem to hear her at first, but when what she had just said registered into that tiny brain of his, he was completely shocked…  
  
He looked at her for the very first time since she had worked for him, too taken aback to keep on ignoring her.  
  
As soon as he saw her penetrating azure orbs, and silky raven hair, he was at a loss for words. Her hair floated in waves down the length of her back, and her lips as well as her cheeks were naturally tinged a rosy pink…a creamy ivory cloaked her body…and made her look all the more untouchable.  
  
He was completely stunned…  
  
So this was the woman that had been working for him this past half year? Goodness, just the sight of her made his heart catch in his throat.  
  
He could no longer stay angry at her, so he lowered his voice quite a few notches.  
  
"A-are you trying to tell me you quit?" he demanded calmly.  
  
Kagome had taken his silence as pure shock at what she had said, she didn't even think that he might be checking her out. She was amazed that he had finally looked at her though…  
  
She firmly pressed her lips into a thin line before answering, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say."  
  
One look at her was enough to break his spell of indifference that he had held against her for so long.  
  
Simply put…he couldn't get enough of her…  
  
And now she was leaving?  
  
"I can't allow that." he said just as sternly as she did.  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Takahashi, I can quit on my own accord, so when I say I quit, I quit! Its as simple as that."  
  
His speaker beeped and he leaned over to speak into it.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want?" he demanded, not wanting to get sidetracked from his heated discussion with this woman sitting in front of him.  
  
"It's me, Sango Taijiya, just wanted you to know that I quit as of today! Goodbye!" and with that the speaker turned itself off, it seems Sango had clicked it off before Inuyasha did…  
  
He didn't even seem to notice that another employee was leaving his business, the only thing that mattered was the problem that lay right in front of him in the form of a blue-eyed lady…  
  
"I'll double your salary!" he growled as he continued.  
  
"Hmmm…" She pretended to think about it for a bit before spitting her answer at his face, "No. I think I will make more than your doubled salary with the new occupation I am acquiring…thanks for the offer though!"  
  
She picked up her things and headed to the door before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
Is he actually touching her?!  
  
"You're bluffing, there is no way you could make more than what I just offered you!" he stated rather bluntly.  
  
He could feel the heated silk of her skin from underneath that shirt of hers…  
  
She brushed his hand off of her shoulder, much to his displeasure, and began walking out the door again.  
  
"I can, and I will…JUST WATCH ME!" Kagome hmphed, as she left the office and a hazy-eyed hanyou in her wake.

* * *

**AN: Yay, first chapter of Independent complete…sorry if it seems a bit hasty…but after all, it is 4:30 in the morning… Please Review and let me know if there is anything I should work on… **


	2. Unexpected Guest

**AN: Thank you for reviewing everybody, I'm very grateful…**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
**Independent   
  
Chapter Two  
Unexpected Guest**

****

* * *

After Kagome and Sango had made the claims, and all the other necessary arrangements, Kagome languidly returned to her spacious apartment.   
  
A pudgy cat seemed to hear her coming before she even opened the door, and was there to greet her as soon as she stepped in, meowing away.  
  
"Okay okay Buyo, you'll get your food…"she went into the kitchen to feed her kitty the world's finest cat food…  
  
He wouldn't be caught dead eating anything else…  
  
When she had eaten a salad or two, she settled down at a desk in her study, whipped out her laptop and pulled her legs up onto the chair.  
  
She knew if anyone saw her sitting like this it would be rude…but she couldn't help it, she always had one leg pulled towards her and the other off to the side, both on the chair, never touching the ground.   
  
After connecting to the internet, her fingers began to pound on the keys, only halting for a split second to click on something.  
  
No, she wasn't chatting online, or writing a story for that matter, she was actually working on her newly acquired shares…if everything goes as planned, then by the end of tomorrow she'd have enough money to buy her own building and maybe hire a few people.   
  
Kami knows how many vacant skyscrapers there were lying around the blocks of Tokyo…just waiting to be bought by some inexperienced entrepreneur…but lucky her, she had loads of experience…   
  
But she still planned on waiting about a week till she did anything of the sort. By then she would have more than enough money to hire a few dozen people.  
  
So, she worked through the night, planning to sleep in anyways since she no longer had to go to work at 7:30 in the morning…well, not for a week at least. 

* * *

She woke up on the couch in her study, she was probably too tired last night to make it to her own bed…  
  
Disheveled and still a little drowsy, she raised her arms to stretch and work the kinks out of her back from sleeping on the not-so-soft couch.  
  
Later, after she had made herself decent enough for unexpected company, yet still in her pajamas…she made Buyo and herself some breakfast, planning to laze the day away…   
  
While she was eating her eggs and sausage, Sango had called and offered to take her out for some much needed hang-out time.   
  
Of course, they were going shopping…  
  
That was Sango's thing, and Kagome didn't mind much…it was just that Sango had always tried to drag her into adult stores…REALLY adult stores…you know the kind of stores with the specially made toys and junk…  
  
It always made her face turn red, and she would just sit outside the store until Sango was done looking through it…  
  
Sango would always tell her to grow up and bask in a sex life that she never even really had in the first place. Yes, its true, she's still a virgin…but there isn't anything wrong with that…right?   
  
Kouga hadn't really given her any 'pleasure' really…he'd just kinda feel her up every now and then and kiss her. He probably just wanted her…just to say that she was his….nothing more really came of it.   
  
It saddened her to think about how he just up and left though…it made her feel as if something was wrong with her.  
  
So, after agreeing to pick her up in about fifteen minutes, Sango got off the phone and left Kagome to finish the task of eating her breakfast before changing in some flare jeans and baby blue tank top.  
  
"Buyo, you be a good boy okay? I don't want to come back and see my favorite curtains shredded up into little pieces!" she declared in a stern voice, looking down at the only unconditionally loving man in her life.  
  
He just meowed his understanding and waltzed off to sleep on the living room sofa until she got back.  
  
"So, how long do you think its going to take until your company is set up?" Sango asked, slurping her strawberry slushie.  
  
Kagome, likewise slurping her watermelon slush, tilted her head up to the sky that the mall's open parking lot offered, swinging her shopping bags as she went.  
  
"Umm…well, before you came to pick me up I checked up on the shares and stuff, and the business is actually picking up better than I had ever imagined it would…so many different companies want to be our sponsors…its amazing!" Kagome said, purely astounded.  
  
"Hey Kags…are you sure you should be drinking that? You're allergic to watermelon…"  
  
"I know, but it tastes so good! Besides, its not like I'm going to die…I'll just get an itchy throat is all, anyways, about the shares…"  
  
They continued their discussion on the way to the car, and all the way home. A few dark clouds were beginning to gather on the way back, but otherwise the weather was very pleasant.  
  
_Oh yeah…today was **definitely** a good day…_

* * *

When she had gotten back to her apartment, Buyo, as expected, jumped into her arms to greet her, and it had started to rain outside as well.  
  
In fact it wasn't raining, it was pouring…  
  
There it was again…that tingly feeling…  
  
"Oh no, not again…what could it be this time?" she waved it off and went into the living room after changing back into her cat pajamas.  
  
It wasn't until she had settled down on the couch with a bowl of ice cream when she saw that her answering machine was blinking.  
  
She wondered who could have called…_sponsors maybe?  
_  
Mechanically making her way over to the little black machine, she pressed play and stood there waiting.  
  
'You have, 23 messages…'  
  
"**WHAT?!! Twenty three**?!!!" she yelled, not believing the amount. She had never gotten so many in her entire life!  
  
'Message one….**Higurashi?!**---'  
  
Her eyes widened with horror….it was him!  
  
'----**Higurashi?!** I need to speak with you dammit! End of message one…'  
  
It was her EX-manager…  
  
'Message two….Damned thing, your answering machine can't even record for more than--…End of message two…'  
  
'Message three….for more than four fucking seconds?!!! That's--- End of message three…'  
  
'Message four….**THAT'S FUCKING RIDICULOUS**!!!…End of message four…'  
  
She couldn't stand it, she turned off the messages, not wanting to hear that foul man's voice any longer. _Why would he want to speak with her? To try and bribe her back to the company because he can't handle it on his own?  
_  
Just then someone came banging at her door, and quite frankly it scared the holy hell out of her. When she came out of her stupor she ran to the door where whoever it was kept banging.  
  
As soon as she unlocked it the person just stormed right into the middle of her apartment, leaving a trail of water in the front hallway… 

* * *

And there he was…standing there in all of his sodden glory…drenched from head to toe…not even his expensive business suit could handle the power of nature that had been dealt him.  
  
"You look like a wet dog…"  
  
He glared at her from beneath his soaked bangs, but quickly stopped as soon as he remembered he was trying to win her back….she definitely wouldn't come back if he kept on glaring at her like that…  
  
"I know what your thinking, and it isn't going to work, so don't try to put the whole 'nice guy' mask on in order to get me to come and work for you again."  
  
His glare returned, " I'll triple your salary!"  
  
She huffed, "Do you honestly think you can bribe me with money? What kind of woman do you take me for anyway?!"  
  
He smirked knowingly, "You're no different from other women, all of you like material things, be it cash, clothes, jewelry, you name it! I'm here to offer you that."  
  
Her anger rose a bit, but she kept her tongue in check, " Well, if that's how you think all women are, then let me tell you…yes its true, most women are like that, but not me Mr. Takahashi, I'm nothing like what you just described, so let's just leave it at that…"  
  
With that said she started walking back to her living room where her poor bowl of ice cream sat and awaited her return, but stopped as soon as she heard a pair of leather shoes squeaking and sloshing as they briskly began to follow her.  
  
She turned around to face the threat, "Oh no you don't! You're not walking into my apartment soaked to the bone!"  
  
"What?! Bloody hell! Its not like I can just magically dry myself in the wink of an eye!" he exclaimed.  
  
She rolled her eyes heavenward at his stupidity, "I didn't mean it that way! I meant to say that you aren't coming in here because you should just GO HOME!"  
  
Just then a loud crack of lighting followed by numerous peels of thunder made its presence known to the raven haired woman.  
  
_Oh dear…I can't send him out into that storm…what kind of person would I be if I did?…  
_  
He was about to reply with his own heated answer when she held up her hand to cut him off.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi, I take that back. You're welcome to stay here until the storm subsides, but as soon as it does, you leave, got it?" she said in a stern voice, but he could hear the warm kindness behind it all.  
  
He scratched his head, "Umm…thanks I guess…"  
  
With that, she told him to wait right there while she got him some clothes…Kouga had left some of his clothes…and they looked about the same size, so what the heck?  
  
He was a bit puzzled as to why she had men's clothing, but he figured that she was probably dating someone…   
  
A feeling of disappointment crept up on him, and he snarled as it tried to go a little further.  
  
He kept himself busy by rocking back and forth on his feet, taking in his surroundings.  
  
_So, this is where the little princess lived eh?_

Not half bad…roughly the same size as his apartment…  
  
He never saw it coming.  
  
Out of nowhere a big ball of fur launched itself at his chest and nearly knocked him over with its colossal body.  
  
"Wha-What the hell?!!" he yelled as he looked down at an obese cat, trying to get comfortable in his arms, purring as it rubbed itself against his wall of a chest.  
  
Kagome came running back to the front door like a madman, a pair of shorts and a white muscle shirt dangling from one of her hands.  
  
Gasping for air, she looked around bewildered, "Wh-what happened?!"  
  
He stifled a laugh, but it ended up coming out as a snort anyway.  
  
She glared at him, took Buyo, and threw the clothes at him.  
  
"Hey! Where am I going to change?!" he demanded irritably.  
  
"You're going to change right there mister! I won't have you walk through my apartment sopping wet to get to a bathroom. I won't look, when your done you can join me in the living room and you can watch the weather channel to see when the storm will clear up." she waved him off and made her way back to the living room, Buyo looked back and meowed at him before joining his mistress.  
  
Quickly changing out of his previous clothes and into the new unfamiliar ones, he grumbled about women and their damn tidy ass selves as he finished folding the wet clothing.  
  
He followed her scent into the living room only to find her sitting on a sofa in her pajamas, eating chocolate ice cream.  
  
Damn it…she looked as good in kitty pajamas as she did business suits…  
  
Sitting down on a separate couch, he watched the big flat screen tv, and started biting his left pinky nail…  
  
She noticed this and put her heavenly snack on her lap. "Why are you nervous? Do you feel uncomfortable or something?" she asked, looking at him, and oh, what a beautiful sight it was….that muscle shirt really did fit his hard toned chest…  
  
_How did she know he was nervous?_  
  
He just shook his head and watched as the weather channel began forecasting when the storm would be over.  
  
He already knew what the forecast would be, that's why he was nervous….  
  
"It appears the storm won't completely clear up until about 8:00 tomorrow morning, so stay on the safe side and keep yourselves indoors until then…"  
  
He winced as her face took on a blank expression. He highly doubted that she would let him stay the night….but he wouldn't mind sleeping in the same quarters with a body as fine as that any day…  
  
Of course, being the kind person she was, she couldn't allow herself to kick him out at night and into a raging storm… "You can stay the night, but you're leaving as soon as the storm is gone…"  
  
She didn't like the idea of a stranger in her house…well...he wasn't that much of a stranger, but it wasn't as if she knew him personally….  
  
Before he could say thank you or anything, she got up and headed towards her study in the back of her apartment with Buyo meowing at her heels. "You can go ahead and watch tv, I just have some business to take care of…"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders he flipped the channel until he got to some good old cartoons….

* * *

She was busily typing away on her laptop once again. With her legs propped up onto the chair and her brow drawn together in heavy concentration, her proficient fingers pounded the keys relentlessly.  
  
It had been nearly an hour since she had left that dog in the living room to his own devices, yet it was only 6:00 P.M….  
  
_How could a storm last from early evening all the way to the next morning?!  
_  
She wondered if she was born unlucky, or if Kami just enjoyed toying with her miserable little life when she least expected it…  
  
Setting her train of thought back on its tracks she evaluated the growth of he investments once again…  
  
"Wow…pretty soon I'm going to have to start hiring people…this is going to get too complicated for me to handle on my own…" she muttered as she scrolled down, viewing all that she had acquired.  
  
"What's going to get complicated?" a voice cut through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter.  
  
He was standing at the entrance to her study, holding Buyo against his chest.  
  
_When did Buyo leave the room?…._  
  
She shook her thoughts away as she hurriedly closed her laptop, forgetting to shut it off.  
  
"Nothing…well, nothing that concerns you…Are you hungry?" she asked, trying to change the subject…  
  
His stomach growled its answer as he threw her a nervous smirk…Buyo hissed at the rumbling that had disturbed his wonderful rest…  
  
"That's all I needed to hear! Come on, I'll make you some dinner." She said, leading him into her brightly decorated kitchen.  
  
"Ow, my eyes!" he teased about the bright yellow painted walls, but stopped smirking as she threw him a glare, "Do you have cup ramen?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"No, I don't have cup ramen, Miroku took the last one a few days ago…" she informed as she balled her fists.  
  
His eyebrows went up as immediate recognition filled his amber orbs, "You mean Miroku Houshi? He's one of my closest friends, I've known him since high school…"  
  
"Well, I guess it really is a small world after all…umm…how does steak and mashed potatoes with gravy sound? I'm a big fan of American style foods just so you know…" she told him, raising her brow in question.  
  
"Yeah, fine with me. Although, the last time, which also happened to be the first time, I had steak it tasted horrible…" he ventured, hoping not to make her mad at him again.  
  
"Well, who cooked it?"  
  
"Ehh…Miroku…"  
  
She laughed, a warm laugh that he wanted to hear more of, "Well, Miroku can't cook worth shit. So don't be scared to eat my food, and I promise I won't slip any poison into it while you aren't looking…" she winked. 

He couldn't stop the warm tingles that had started to take over his body...but he didn't really mind it too much.

He just smirked back at her, leaning against the door frame as he watched her gather all of her culinary tools.  
  
Let the cooking begin… 

* * *

They both leaned back to pat their tummies.  
  
She smiled at him "You know, I think I have just enough room for a little dessert…"  
  
He smirked back, "If its okay with you, then I think I've got a little more room too…"  
  
"Of course! You're my guest after all…how does chocolate almond pudding sound? It's my very own recipe, I made it up when I was a kid." she offered, giving him a smile as she got up from the table and started heading back into the kitchen.  
  
"That sounds hella good right about now…ya know, if feels like I'm on a bloody vacation."  
  
She laughed, "Oh really? And why's that?" she asked from inside the kitchen, whipping up the dessert.  
  
"Well, first of all, I don't have to take any damn business calls, and second, your food makes me feel as if I just walked into heaven." he snorted with laughter.  
  
She came back out a few minutes later, two crystal dishes in hand, filled to the brim with chocolate pudding with almonds in it, and whipped cream on top. "Thanks for the compliment. I've always loved cooking, but I've never really had too much time for it since business got in the way…"  
  
They feasted on her chocolate dessert as they continued to talk and slowly become better acquainted with one another…  
  
He soon found out about her ex-boyfriend, that explained the clothes…he couldn't help but let the feeling of relief wash over him in waves…  
  
Still talking, although they had finished the pudding a few minutes ago, Inuyasha noticed how Kagome was sitting at the table.  
  
"Why are you sitting like that?" he asked very bluntly.  
  
He cheeks became tinged with red, "S-Sorry, it's a habit…" she was about to put her legs down when he beat her to the cake.  
  
"No no, there's nothing wrong with it, I was just wondering why, I've never seen anyone sit like that at the table."  
  
She told him it was out of habit, and that's when her throat began itching…  
  
He took note of this too, "Umm…so…why are you itching your throat? Did something bite you?"  
  
Her face became flushed once more, "No, I'm just allergic to almonds…"  
  
His brow rose up in question, "Well, then why the heck did you eat them?" he asked, a bit worried about whether she would be ok since she had just ingested something she was allergic to.  
  
"Ah…hahaha…" she laughed nervously, "I like almonds…and besides, it only makes my throat itchy. I'm allergic to a lot of things, like watermelon, almonds, kiwis, bananas, mangos, and cantaloupe…I know, it's weird, but it's true…"  
  
"You've got to be the strangest woman I've ever met…" he declared, getting up from the table to stretch.  
  
It was getting late, so she showed him to a guest room two doors down the hall from her own. She gave him an extra change of clothes, and then they both took a shower and headed to sleep. 

* * *

He laid on the guest bed until he was sure she was asleep. He silently tip-toed his way out of the room and stopped in front of her door.  
  
Yeah, she was sleeping alright, he could hear her even breathing, as well as the soft purring of her fat cat…  
  
He envied that massive kitty cat of hers…that obese thing got to sleep in the same bed with her…how he wished he could gain access to the same privilege…  
  
After he made sure that they were sound asleep, he crept inaudibly into her study and flipped her laptop open…_she thought that she could avoid giving him answers by changing the subject huh? She thought that he would forget…Well, she thought wrong…  
_  
His eyes widened at what they were seeing…  
  
"So, that's why the little vixen quit eh?…"   
  
Now he understood everything perfectly…her company would soon rival his, or even out-do it…  
  
He could have just as easily ordered his secret mob to ruin the upcoming business, but there was no way he could do that to her, not after she had taken him in…  
  
But he had to do away with the threat to his company…His only chance of surviving against it would be to merge with it…  
  
And the only way to do that was with her consent…  
  
He smirked as his brain formulated a plan…  
  
Oh yes, he liked the way this was going…and who knows, he _just_ _might_ get to see what's under all those clothes of hers in the process… 

* * *

**AN: That's it for chapter 2 of Independent, hope you guys like it! Umm, I feel a little silly asking this, but could anybody tell me how to do the spacing on here? I don't like everything so close together…  
  
Please continue reviewing, I will accept your criticism, it will make me try harder… **


	3. Dinner Plans

**AN: Thank you for reviewing everybody, I'm very grateful…and sorry about the long wait I got a job, but now I'm free to do as I please…yay!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
**Independent **

**Chapter Three **

**Dinner Plans**

****

* * *

  
The sun filtered into her room as she gracefully fell out of bed. Groaning as she rubbed her back, she began to mumble under her breath.  
  
"Stupid sun…why does it have to be so bright anyways? Wait a minute…the sun?!"  
  
Kagome had completely forgot about her guest!  
  
She hurriedly looked at the clock… "11:30?!! Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed…"  
  
Her cheeks became flustered as she rushed out of her room and into the hallway, only to stop in front of the guest room. She knocked a few times….no answer…  
  
"Mr. Takahashi?…Are you awake?…"  
  
Still no answer…she timidly opened the door and peeked in, but there was no silver-haired fool in sight.  
  
Her eyebrows drew together in confusion as she searched the closets to make sure he wasn't hiding, but sure enough, there was still no one to be found…  
  
She went out into the living room, nope…not there…she tried the kitchen….nope, not there either… A piece of paper on the table caught her eye as she was about to walk by it…  
  
"Wait…what's this?…"  
  
'Ms. Higurashi,  
  
Thank you for allowing me to stay over. I woke up but you were still asleep, so I'm just going to go ahead and go to work now, the sun is out. Well, thanx a million, I owe you one.  
  
-Inuyasha Takahashi-'  
  
"Hmm…" she murmured as she set the note back down. "…he's not such a bad guy after all…"  
  
(A/N: Poor Kagome…if only she knew…tsk tsk…)

* * *

The days flew by, and turned into weeks… Kagome had her business set up, her building jam-packed with equipment and employees…and she was loving it… oh how wonderful it felt to have your own business…what with no one telling you what to do and all…  
  
Every now and then her thoughts wandered to that silver-haired pinhead… According to the news his business was doing pretty good, but hers was more than enough to rival it.  
  
She leaned onto the leather arm of her office chair , remembering how he had stated rather matter-of-factly that there was no way she could make more money than he was offering.  
  
She snorted a bit, "I wonder if he's intimidated yet…"  
  
Its not that she didn't like him, after all, he wasn't that bad of a guy after she got to know him a little better, she just doesn't like being looked down upon…and she tended to hold grudges…  
  
"Kami forgive me for being so competitive…" she muttered under her breath as she looked up at the clock. Only ten more minutes and she could go home to her man…her man being Buyo of course…  
  
She sighed as she sipped the last of her watermelon slurpy, itching her throat here and there, and began to pack a few of her things.  
  
Just then Sango came in, "Hey Kags, so far so good, ne?"  
  
"Oh hey Sango, yup, everything is going great!" she exclaimed, letting her warm laughter out.  
  
Sango sighed as she put her hand to her cheek, "If only my father could see me now…"  
  
The two young women caught up on the events of the day, you know, all the funny happenings around the cubicles and such.  
  
"…Yah, and that quiet guy Hojo tripped over the wastebasket, the poor guy didn't see it coming…you know, I think you two would be a pretty good match. He's pretty good looking ya know…" Sango winked as a slight blush crept its way onto Kagome's face.  
  
"Nah…I think I'd rather stay single, just to be on the safe-side if you know what I mean. Besides, I'm not that interested in dating right now, I don't think I'm ready to jump into another relationship just yet…" she replied thoughtfully.  
  
Sango felt a little regretful for mentioning relationships to Kagome, but hey, she's gotta move on some time right? "Well, come on Kags, it's time to clock out!" she exclaimed, changing the subject.  
  
Both of them rushed out of the gigantic building after clocking out, and said their goodbyes after making dinner plans for the upcoming weekend.

* * *

As always, Buyo greeted her as soon as she got home, and she gladly went into the kitchen to get him some food.  
  
After changing into her oh so special cat pajamas, she went into the living room and plopped down onto the couch…time to unwind and watch some good old cartoons…  
  
She was looking for her remote when something blinking caught her eye.  
  
It was her answering machine. "Hmm more messages? I've had about enough of those for the past few days…" she sighed as she pressed the play button and flopped back onto the couch, laying her arm over her forehead as she waited for the messages to start.  
  
'You have, 3 messages…'  
  
She let out a sigh of relief…only 3 this time…  
  
'Message one…Higurashi? Its Inuyasha Takahashi. End of message one…'  
  
She let out a rather pathetic whimper…  
  
'Message two…Change your damn machine!! End of message two…'  
  
"I don't have to listen to you…" she muttered, but continued listening anyways…  
  
'Message three…Forget it, just call 555-8967! End of message three…'  
  
Why would he want her to call him? Maybe he wants to try and bribe her back again…who knows…  
  
She turned off the machine and clicked the tv on, she'd call him after her favorite cartoon…

* * *

The phone rang three times before a male voice answered.  
  
"Uhh…Inuyasha?"  
  
"Higurashi? Its about damn time you called!" he yelled into the phone.  
  
Her usually peaceful face took on a frown in a matter of seconds. Who does he think he is?! Yelling at her like that?!  
  
"Well excuse me! You're not the only person that has things to do!"  
  
"And what might those 'things' be?" he asked, slightly amused.  
  
She blushed a bit…she couldn't tell him she was watching cartoons…he would just laugh at her…  
  
"That's none of your business! Well, what did you want?!" she said, getting flustered.  
  
"We're going to dinner this Saturday night, I'll pick you up at seven." he said rather bluntly.  
  
Her eyes widened with shock. "Wha-what? Dinner? What for?"  
  
He growled in frustration. "I owe you one, so we're going to dinner and that's that! Wear something nice, we're going to Sakura Garden."  
  
Everything was happening so quickly…she swore her head was starting to spin.  
  
"B-but…me and Sango were going out to eat Saturday night…" she whined.  
  
"Well, tell her change of plans."  
  
"But…but---" he cut her off before she could continue her stuttering.  
  
"See you then." click  
  
She threw the phone onto the floor and stared at it as if it were the spawn of the devil.  
  
"Gahhhhhhhh! Kami! Whyyyyyy meee?!" she suddenly groaned, slapping her forehead…  
  
Great…now she's stuck going to the fanciest restaurant in the city with that blockhead…  
  
"Now what am I gonna tell Sango..?" she muttered…

* * *

**AN: Thats it for Chapter Three of Independent guys! Sorry it isn't that long...i'm a bit stiff for now, but i'll work my way back into the plot. I promise! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Did we do that?

**AN: Thank you for reviewing everybody, I didn't really expect to get this many reviews for so little chapters…so yah…I'm actually pretty excited, it makes me want to write more, haha. Well, enjoy the fluff!  
  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
**Independent  
  
Chapter Four**

**Did we do…that?**

****

* * *

  
"Okay…I can do this…I can definitely go to dinner with a dog-eared jerk for one hour…wait…how long is he keeping me out anyway?" the raven-haired woman mumbled questioningly.  
  
Kagome turned and turned in front of her mirror, making sure she looked okay.  
  
_Why am I so worried about what I look like anyway? Its not like this is a date or anything…  
_  
A blush crept onto her face as she thought about it.  
  
Looking in the mirror one last time, she checked to make sure her crème colored business suit had no hidden surprises for her to be embarrassed about later. She knew he said to dress nice…well…she thought she looked nice, and she was wearing the matching crème skirt…  
  
Skirts are nice, right?  
  
If it was good enough for her, then it should be good enough for him. Geez, she was getting so worked up over some stupid clothes…  
  
She looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes till seven.  
  
"Okay, I have to check myself again…" she murmured nervously.  
  
Since she already knew her suit was okay, she checked her hair. She had spent some time curling it into little spirals near the ends…  
  
If she spent time on it, then it has to look good.  
  
Her face still had no makeup, she never really like the stuff anyway…but maybe she should put on just a little bit of peach flavored lip gloss…  
  
"Mmmm…" she licked her lips, stepped back, and applauded herself at how well she got ready for her date.  
  
_Wait, this isn't a date! Dammit!_  
  
She smacked herself on the head before she went into the living room to wait for Inuyasha.

* * *

It was seven…and no one knocked on her door.  
  
_Okay, maybe he ran into a little bit of traffic…_  
  
**30 Minutes later**  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door, and it scared the hell out of her, what if that was him and he heard her?  
  
Oh how embarrassing…  
  
She buried her blush and started to glare at the door.  
  
**Knock Knock Knock**  
  
"Higurashi? Are you there?" she heard his stupid voice from the other side of the door.  
  
She huffed and crossed her arms, still not moving from the couch.  
  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
"Kagome! I know your in there, I heard you yelling just a few seconds ago! So just do yourself a favor and open the door!"  
  
Looking a bit miffed, she made her way to the door and opened it, but she made certain she took as long as she possibly could.  
  
Before she opened the door though, she made sure to check herself and put her hair into place…  
  
Yes, she was still feeling as conscious as ever about her appearance…  
  
"Its about damn time you opened the door!" he bellowed, trying not to look her up and down.  
  
"Well, its about time you got here! You said you would come for me at seven!" she said quietly but firmly.  
  
"Keh! I told you seven because I made the reservations for 7:45, and all men know that women are never ready until about half an hour after the suggested time. So, I decided to play it safe and tell you seven…" he said in his smart-ass tone of voice.  
  
She clenched her teeth a bit, trying to keep her annoyance in check. "Well, Mr. Takahashi, I'll have you know that I was ready **BEFORE** seven…"  
  
He looked at her disbelievingly. "Keh…whatever, let's go."  
  
When he looked away she took a quick peek at his figure…he wore a black Armani suit with a red shirt underneath.  
  
_Wow…_was all she could think. She couldn't help the fact that even though he was a pighead, he looked hot…  
  
_**Ohh Kami…ohh Kami…  
**_  
She suppressed the blush that was making its way onto her cheeks as she locked her door and began to follow him to the elevator.  
  
While they waited in the elevator, she tried to keep her eyes on the floor, if she looked at him she would blush, and he would make fun of her…  
  
Inuyasha took this as a chance to check her out. She looked great…so professional looking in that suit…it made him want to drool. He shook his head to get his mind out of the gutter, but his eyes had other plans and kept sneaking a few peeks at some of her 'womanly features'…  
  
She was like a little girl in a woman's body, what with her looking down and fumbling with her fingers like that. It made him want her all the more…she was pure innocence…and he wanted to take it all away.  
  
_**Bad Inuyasha, bad bad…**_  
  
He smirked as the doors opened and he led her to his black Mercedes. Without any words, he unlocked her door and opened it for her like a gentleman, and then got in the driver's side.  
  
She was still looking down, not knowing what to say…and there was no use trying to suppress her blush, because it was already there and it wouldn't go away.  
  
Damned schoolgirl emotions…they got her at the wrong times…  
  
They were already about halfway there when he finally broke the silence. "So…you ever eat at Sakura Garden before?"  
  
She stuttered a little bit, "Uh..y-yah, but only once with my ex…"  
  
He felt something start to bubble up inside of him when she said 'her ex'…but he just brushed it off.  
  
"Well, is it good or what? I'd have to say they have the finest food, but now that I've tasted some of your cooking, I'll have to rethink that." he said with a wink, and smirked when he saw her blush at his compliment.  
  
She looked so damn gorgeous when she blushed.  
  
She kind of whispered her answer that it was ok back to him, busying herself with trying to kill all of the stupid butterflies that were flapping their stupid wings around in her stomach…

* * *

"I'd like the poo poo platter, and---" Inuyasha's order was interrupted by a few snickers from Kagome.  
  
He looked at her annoyingly, "What's so funny?"  
  
She quickly gained her composure and looked at him directly in the eye, her eyelashes fluttering.  
  
He thought she was flirting, why else would she be batting her long…soft looking eyelashes…oh how he wished they were tickling his cheek right about now…  
  
Yes, he was a bit turned on at this, but in reality she was batting her eyelashes to keep the tears away, she couldn't help it… he said** poo poo**…  
  
_It's not everyday you hear a famous businessman say 'Poo poo'…_  
  
He finished his order, still intrigued by her actions, and allowed the waiter to take her order.  
  
After she ordered a plate of pasta and a crème soda, the waiter bowed and went about getting their order.  
  
Inuyasha smirked when he saw her still batting her eyelashes, not as furiously as before, but still batting them…  
  
"So..uhh…---" he started in his sexy tone of voice, but was interrupted by the woman's sudden outburst of warm laughter.  
  
"You said poo poo! Oh my gosh…I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me…" she cracked up, wiping the small tears from her eyes.  
  
_That so killed the mood…  
_  
He frowned at her, and watched her laugh until she ran out of that wonderful noise…  
  
He didn't appreciate her laughing at him, but hey, there was just something about the way she laughed that made him want to hear it more and more…

* * *

The waiter came with their drinks, thankfully enough, and Kagome immediately started sipping her crème soda.  
  
Inuyasha silently began to drink his champagne, that is, until he felt those blue eyes on him.  
  
"What?" he asked, a little perturbed at her staring. Did he have something on his face? Did he spill his champagne on his suit?  
  
He was checking himself, especially his suit, when she asked "Uhh, what kind of champagne was that again?"  
  
She couldn't help it, the way he drank it made it look delicious, and maybe she would order some when she finished her own drink.  
  
"Oh, uh…its supposed to be peach flavored, but--"  
  
"Oh really? I'll get some when I'm done with this… I love peach." she said, gracing him with a smile he couldn't get enough of.  
  
He laughed a bit before smirking, "Are you allergic to it?" he asked, remembering the many things she told him she was allergic to when he stayed the night.  
  
She frowned a little bit. He wasn't making fun of her was he?…  
  
"No." she stated rather bluntly, looking the other way.  
  
He laughed a bit, "Ok, just checking, I don't want to have you itching your throat while we eat dinner."  
  
She just glared at him for a little bit, at least until he stopped laughing…

* * *

The food arrived and boy, did it look good!  
  
They ate and talked about some irrelevant things, like what happened that day, and how was life treating them, etc…  
  
"So, how's your business picking up Higurashi?"  
  
She almost choked on her food. She had hoped he wouldn't bring her business up tonight…  
  
Hurriedly, she slurped up the rest of the pasta on her fork, "Umm, it's doing great!" She said nervously.  
  
She hastily called the waiter over and ordered some of that champagne…she needed something to calm her nerves.  
  
This was her ex-manager after all…and she couldn't help but feel a little rebellious now that she had dispatched herself from his company and made her own of equal potential…  
  
The waiter quickly brought her the drink, and although trying to conceal her edginess, she practically chugged the alcohol…  
  
He narrowed his eyes a bit when she didn't say anything else, and watched in delight as she took down that alcohol as if she were a man.  
  
"I hear you've invested in a lot of different things like cars…fashion…magazines…that's very clever of you…"  
  
She was still a little fidgety under his piercing gaze, "Wh-why thank you…why go for one thing when you can go for them all is what I say." She smiled a little sloppily.  
  
He was amused as he watched her squirm, and didn't even try to hide his smirk.  
  
"Well, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, deliberately changing the subject.  
  
She looked a little confused, "Uh, yah, actually I am. Thank you so much for taking me out, its been a while since I've been out like this…"  
  
"Good."  
  
_Okay…very blunt…_  
  
They finished their dinner silently, and Inuyasha paid the check without any hesitation.  
  
He seemed like a genuine gentleman…so she secretly gave him an award-winning point…  
  
They were about halfway to her place when he glanced at the clock.  
  
_Damn…its only nine? She might think bad of me if I take her home so early…but what if she wants to go home?  
_  
As if she read his mind she suddenly blurted out his answer. "Can we go to an amusement park? Or…I dunno…or…yah, an amusement park?"  
  
She was looking a bit red in the face…probably a little drunk, maybe he should take her home?  
  
He looked at her, and he just about lost control…she looked stunning with her face all flustered like that…  
  
_Nah…maybe I'll take her out for just a bit longer…_ he smirked to himself.  
  
But why the hell did she want to go to an amusement park?

* * *

They had gotten on a few rides, or, Kagome did. Inuyasha just stood by the exits and waited for her. He was too old to get on roller coasters…  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Come on! Get on this one with me! Please?!" she spluttered with hope in her eyes as she pointed to the tallest roller coaster in the park.  
  
He looked at her as if she was mad, "Are you crazy woman?! I'm a grown man!"  
  
She giggled as she pulled him onto the ride with her, they had to argue with one of the ride technicians…since they were certain the 'grown man' didn't want to get on, yet the raven-haired woman insisted that he really did.  
  
They were both locked in and ready to go, Kagome was bubbling with laughter and excitement, her face flushed with alcohol induced bliss…and Inuyasha just looked pissed.  
  
The carts began to go up, and the sudden jerk made the hanyou's eye twitch a little bit.  
  
So what if he'd never rode a roller coaster before…she didn't have to know that…  
  
He didn't intend to tell her either.  
  
They reached the top and he could hear everyone on the ride gasp while Kagome was still bubbling with laughter, and then, the drop.  
  
It felt like his stomach had left his body a few seconds ago, and he was screaming like a madman. He looked over at Kagome to see her still laughing and screaming like a little schoolgirl.  
  
"Higurashi! You're fucking crazy!" He yelled over the screams and squeals of others.  
  
"Noooo!! I juss know how to have funn!!!" she yelled back, with that cute drunken grin on her face.  
  
After the first 10 seconds, he had to admit, it was pretty fun.  
  
Scratch that, it was hella fun!  
  
Who would have thought getting on a roller coaster at night with a crazy, drunk, yet very beautiful blue-eyed woman would be this exhilarating!  
  
When the ride was over he helped her out of the cart, his eyes still alight with excitement. He definitely had to do that again…and who knows, maybe someday he would take his niece, Rin, out here for a few rides.  
  
She nudged him towards the game stands, and kindly demanded that he win her something.  
  
"Keh, of course I'll win! Who do you think I am anyways, some silver-haired pussy??"  
  
And of course, he knocked all the blocks off the pedestal…  
  
"I want the big white puppy…" and that's what she got…  
  
They walked around a bit more, and got a few strange looks from some teenagers.  
  
They were still in their business suits, Kagome was drunk, and she had a puppy plush that was bigger than her snuggled up in her arms.  
  
So…he understood why people were looking.  
  
After some time, Kagome had sobered up considerably, but was still a bit lightheaded…since she could now tell the difference between a caramel apple and a lollipop.  
  
He bought her some cotton candy and started off towards the car, with her tagging along.  
  
When they got to her apartment, he got out of the car and opened her door for her, helping her out.  
  
She looked as if she were about to fall over, so he took the big plush out of her hands and began to walk towards the building.  
  
She unsteadily followed a few steps behind, carrying her purse and her plump bag of cotton candy. The alcohol and the rides were finally getting to her…  
  
He heard her start to fall, and caught her before she even knew what was going on.  
  
"Hey, Higurashi? You alright? Hey…"he asked, tapping her cheek every now and then. No response.  
  
The poor thing was knocked out for now…  
  
He sighed as he scooped her up under his left arm, also holding onto her purse and cotton candy, and he managed to get the big plush dog under his right arm.

* * *

When he was waiting in the elevator, an old man got in on the second floor, and oh what a sight!  
  
The old man was giving him dirty looks…well…he was carrying a woman, some candy…and a big white dog…and, for some people, that could mean a lot of different things…nasty things…  
  
_Keh…old fart needs to get his mind out of the gutter…_  
  
He patiently waited for the old man to get off on the 4th floor, and continued his way up to the 7th. The doors slid open and he slightly shifted his luggage as he walked towards her door.  
  
He pointlessly tried to open the door, and rolled his eyes when he found it locked…  
  
"I don't know why I even bothered…okay…keys…keys…I need the keys…" he muttered.  
  
He tried to wake the woman up one more time, and found that she was still knocked out…  
  
_**sigh**_  
  
He was about to check her pockets, but then he remembered her purse. Although he did sort of want to stick his hands in her pockets…  
  
_Mind out of the gutter…mind out of the gutter…  
_  
Digging through her purse, he found a set of keys, and tried everyone of them until he got a match and pushed open the door.  
  
After setting her purse, candy, and the plush just inside the door, he turned around to pick her up bridal style and take her into the house, closing the door with his foot.  
  
Her silky hair played with his exposed skin, leading his mind straight back into the gutter, and before he could stop himself, he paused to take in some of her alluring scent…  
  
_Kami, she smells delicious…_  
  
Even though the idea of taking her right there was tempting, he knew better, and decided to set her out of his reach onto the long couch, while he went to sit on the other one.  
  
Buyo came running out from the back of the apartment, and immediately snuggled against his master. Oh how that fat cat missed her all afternoon!  
  
He kept meowing away, probably wanting some food…  
  
Inuyasha didn't really want Kagome to be bothered so he went into the kitchen to look for some cat food, and sure enough, Buyo followed him.  
  
"Uhh…let's see…cat food…" he mumbled to himself, and opened the first cabinet he saw.  
  
His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw that it was stocked to the brim with the most expensive cat food in Tokyo.  
  
He narrowed his eyes a bit, "You spoiled little fat ass…" Buyo just looked at him, purring away, not caring about anything else except for food.  
  
After he fed the little pig, he put the big plush on the couch, along with Kagome's purse, and decided to put the cotton candy on the kitchen counter.  
  
It was getting late, but he was a bit apprehensive at the thought of leaving.  
  
_Oh what the heck…it was a Saturday night anyway, he didn't have anything important to do tomorrow…  
  
_He would stay until she woke up and could care for herself.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, it started getting hot in her apartment…but he couldn't find the temperature control…  
  
_Dammit…_  
  
He took off his jacket and his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. The cool leather of the single couch calmed his nerves, and he clicked on the TV, looking to see if the woman had waken up yet, but alas, she was still out of it.  
  
He tiredly watched some programs, and after some time, unwillingly fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

_Kami…why does my head hurt so much?…_  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, a bit bedazzled at the bright light of the TV, and slowly began to sit up.  
  
What she saw made her jaw drop to the floor.  
  
_What is he doing in my house half naked?!!!_  
  
"Oh my gosh…what did I do? Did we?…He wouldn't have…would he?" she asked herself nervously as she took in her own scruffy appearance. Her breath smelt of alcohol, and a hint of sweat…  
  
_Oh kami…no…I did not do that with him…I did not do that with him…did I?!  
  
_She jumped up, and timidly walked over to the sleeping hanyou, and gently tweaked one of his ears to wake him up.  
  
A few yawns and stretches later, the hanyou looked at her with his half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Huh? What? You ok now?" he mumbled, still a little lethargic.  
  
Her face turned about five shades of red when she asked, "Umm…Inuyasha, did we…?"  
  
Still hazed over, he inquired, "Did we what?"  
  
"Uhh…d-did we…have s-sex?"  
  
His eyes bulged out of his head, oh yah, now he was wide awake.  
  
She looked confused when he just started laughing rather maniacally.  
  
_Okay…I'm guessing we didn't?…_

* * *

**AN: Poor Kagome, she's so confused…well, I hope this makes up for the last chapter being so short. I know, a lot of fluff, and no, they will not be getting together anytime soon…that would spoil it! Well, thanx once again for the reviews everybody! **


End file.
